seperated at birth
by Fallen Angel06
Summary: parker and rory were best friends since either could remember but only lorelei and grandma know the truth about them, they are twins seperated at birth
1. introducing parker and rory

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or anything else just parker matthews

A/n: ok I tried this idea before but I did a really bad job at writing the story and lets just put it this way, it sucked! So I'm trying this again, new name and stuff and more description and detail and hopefully I do better!

**Separated at birth- chapter 1**

She was 16 and gorgeous, outgoing and fun, a sense of humor that all the guys loved. She had long wavey brown hair that was midway down her back and strikingly blue eyes that guys could get lost in. She was popular but not obnoxious she was rich, but not conceded she was what every guy dreamed of, but Parker Matthews was far from happy. She felt stranded and alone which could be understood considering her parents left her when she was born and she now lives with her grandparents.

Parker woke up that morning dreading the day ahead, first was school, another day of hell, but at least she'd have her boyfriend James. Then she'd be off to some social event that her grandmother insisted she go to, but if she was luckey she could think of some excuse to get out early she thought while stepping out of bed and getting in the shower...

Meanwhile in stars hollow...

Rory woke up still on a caffeine high from the previous night; she and Lorelei had a contest to see who could drink the most coffee and had a movie night, and despite staying up late with her mom that morning she felt refreshed, this day was definitely going to be different. Even though she had a whole day of Chilton ahead of her, she was happy. After the kiss on the piano bench at Madeline's party her and Tristin were good friends, but being the king and queen of denial they refused to see what a good match they would make and chalked it up to a bad night, but none the less, noting could ruin her mood today, she was feeling as if she were on top of the world as she quickly showered and got ready for the school day ahead of her.

A/n: sorry its really short but I wanted to do this part before I move on to the school day and whatever else I thought introducing them was what I should do first. Hope you liked it and whether or not u did please hit that little blue button and review and tell me if u liked it and if I could do anything to improve!

shannon


	2. football wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls only parker matthews

A/n: this chapter is much longer!! Yay!!!!! Hope you enjoy it I'm trying to do my best at writing this story and hopefully it's not as bad as the other one I tried to write before deleting it.

Separated at birth- chapter 2

"_I hate Mondays_" parker thought as she walked through the long corridors of Chilton, _"modays are always bad, the person upstairs must really hate me cause, oh god here comes summer and her groupies. Ugh! Shot me now!"_

"hey summer" parker said with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

"hello parker" summer said with a mean edge to her voice

look at her, no matter how hard she tries to be nice she fails miserably, I can't stand her! Someone save me, oh look there's Sarah and everyone, perfect excuse! Now I just got to say it without being mean or trying to look like I'm running away, o who cares how I come across just get me away from her!

"oh, well I'd love to stay and chat, but sarah and everyone are waiting for me, hope you have a great day!" _as if!!!_ Parker said while practically running away.

"PARKER, my best friend in the whole entire world..." Sarah started to say as she saw her best friend approaching

"what do you want now sarah!" parker said trying to sound annoyed but failing because of the huge smile on her face

"can you talk to rory, she seems way to happy and you're the only one she talks to! Her friend said hopefully

"oh, now I see why your friends with me, you just use me to get information for you and set you up with guys!" parker said

"damn, your on to me, well you found out my seceret! What shall I ever do now, perhaps find a new best friend?" sarah said smiling

"fine, fine, fine! I'll talk to rory!"

"THANKS! Hurry though the suspence is KILLING me!" she shouted at her friends retreating back.

"Hey ror, how was your weekend?" parker asked while falling into step with one of her best friends

"ok I guess" Rory said while reading a book, drinking coffee and talking to her friend

"it had to be more than ok, because coming to Chilton day after day sure doesn't bring that kind of smile to my face." Parker said while laughing

"I don't know, I just woke up in a really good mood today, and it was nice to finally get to spend some time with my mom this weekend, I've kinda been ignoring her lately."

"ya know, people will start rumors about this so don't lie and tell your best friend the truth, what guy was it? Huh?" parker asked inquisitively

"honest to god I'm telling the truth!" rory said laughing

"to much coffee for you; I think you should give it to me!" parker said while grabbing the coffee and running to class with rory close behind her trying to get her coffee back laughing the entire way

_biology _rory thought _what is the point? I don't plan on doing anything that has to do with science, man this is boring _she thought while glancing around the room, rorys eyes fell upon Tristin.

She'd been thinking about him a lot lately, she just can't get him out of her mind, what was her problem, first they were enemies, then friends and part of the same social group, but she couldn't deny it any more as much as she tried to she felt something when she kissed him, there was the spark they always talk about in romance novels when someone finds their true love, she was attracted to him, I mean no one could deny it however hard they tried, he was hott! With that muscular body, gorgeous blue eyes like oceans and that tousled blonde hair, and the trademark smirk, o yea he was totally hott! But then she reminded herself that the kiss meant nothing, we were both on the rebound it was a mistake, she was not his type, o man she had it bad... the teacher was goin on about something, I don't even know what anymore, my notes are blank and surprise, surprise I've been thinking about Tristin again, ARGH!! I can't concentrate!

Meanwhile Parker had study hall and decided that her and James would spend some time together, she hadn't talked to him in a while and was so excited to see him smile and hear him laugh, hopefully his parents were going to the social event tonight so they could sneak off together somewhere like they usually do. While parker was walking around aimlessly James snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear...

"whatcha thinking about?"

he laughed as parker jumped and turned around to face her boyfriend

"well there's this new kid in our history class who's pretty hott actually" parker said smiling innocently at him

"you wound me!" James said faking hurt

"who do you think I was thinking about?" she asked before leaning in to kiss him and before they knew it they were up against the lockers in a pretty hott make out session until parker came to her senses when she heard the bell ring

she pulled away " walk me to class?"

"of course" he said still breathing heavily

after school rory and parker's friends Tristin, james, ryan and chris were playing foot ball with some other guys on the field when parker and rory, and their friends sarah and Jessie walked out to the field.

"I don't know what the guys find so interesting or fun about football!" Rory said to her friends

"you get to tackle people while throwing a ball around! that's awesome!" parker said while running out to play with the guys.

"she's crazy! Why would she do that to herself!" sarah screeched as she watched parker get tackled by one of the jocks.

Needless to say parker ended up with a huge cut on her swollen cheek and a bruise on her forehead.

"grandma is going to kill me! I have to go to some social thing tonight and looking like this will not cut it! I practically have to be a Barbie to look good enough for her!"

"well just tell her your football Barbie and because of you they won the game, I'm sure she'll understand!" Jamie said while they all started laughing.

"I'm sure she will" parker said though not convincingly

a/n: yay for longer chapters! Lol hope you thought It was good! Now click that button and review!!!


	3. social events suck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore girls just parker and some of their friends

A/n: hey, sorry I haven't written in a long time I just had a major writers block and couldn't think, plus with school starting I have NO time to write but I promise I'll make time, oh and another thing I forgot to mention is that chris and lorelei got married and live in a big house in Hartford, so yea... on with the story...

Separated at Birth- chapter 3

A couple hours after football... parker had gone home and avoided her grandparents by going straight to her room to get ready. Her wavy brown hair was down, she had a little eyeshadow and lip gloss on and a beautiful ice blue colored gown, but the cuts and brusis on her face were very noticeable no matter how gorgeous she.

::knock knock::

"who is it?" parker said hesitantly afraid to see her grandparents

"it's your grandmother and I'm coming in!" she said while opening the door and coming in, as she saw parkers face she gasped. "what happened, you look like you just came back from a war! This is not acceptable, what do you have to say for yourself?" Emily Gilmore shouted.

"well, I....uhhh... wel..um," parker stuttered

"enough said, how did you do this?" she asked

"um, football" parker said barley audible

"what was that?"

"football" she said a little louder

"how unlady like! Girls are not supposed to play football! I cannot believe this!"

"just chill grandma!" parker shouted, "besides I scored the winning point."

"oh, and that makes it all better?!, just finish getting ready, were leaving!" the Gilmore said while walking down the hall muttering something about how she was going to explain this to everyone.

"great! My face is throbbing, grandma hates me, AND I'm going to a social event! What else can possibly make this day go any worse?!" parker yelled while grabbing her bag and walking out to the car.

at social event

"ah, Emily, Richard so nice to see you again, glad you could make it!" the host said cheerfully, "and this must be your grand-daughter!"

"yes it is" Emily said while swiftly walking inside, "go mingle parker, I think I see some of your little friends over there" she said while shoving parker in that direction and walking to a group of people.

"hey parker, nice face!" james said while laughing

"while at least I got the point!" parker said while smacking him on the head

"I'm sorry but it just looks so funny!" james said then stopped laughing, "parker, may I have this dance?"

"of course!" she said smiling at him

they danced for hours and then decided to take a break and get something to drink, james left to do that while parker was left alone at the table.

"hey parker?" the person said clearly surprised to see her there, "what are you doing here?"

"um... waiting for a drink?" she said uneasily, "who are you?"

"oh" she said realizing her mistake, "uh, I'm rorys mom, yea that's it I'm rorys mom!"

"how did you know my name, or what I looked like?" she asked suspiciously

"well, me and rory have this best friend/ mother daughter relationship thing goin on, she tells me everything." Lorelei lied.

For and instant a pained expression crossed her face as lorelei mentioned mother daughter relationships, and though this may have gone unnoticed by other people, it didn't by lorelei.

"mom?" rory asked, "why are you annoying my friend?"

"she looked familiar" lorelei said a little too quickly

"right, we all believe you, but if you don't mind, me and james are gonna go for a walk" parker said trying to get away, while saying this she grabbed a clueless james and ran outside to the garden.

"smooth mom, real smooth!" rory said before walking away from her mother

outside in the garden

"alone at last" james said not even wanting to think about what just happened inside

"yea...it's been a while" parker said while looking up into his eyes.

"too long, tool long" he said softly while leaning down and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Saturday girls at Jessie's house

"so, how bad was your grandma?" sarah asked

"oh, she thought I came back from war or something, I usually just block her out, so, I didn't hear much" parker said while putting Jessie's hair up in a French twist, some pieces of her long black hair fell out of it and over her bright green eyes.

"so, anyway, whats up with you and chris?" parker asked

"what do you mean whats up, were just friends!" Jessie stated

"yea and me and james aren't really dating" parker deadpanned

"ok, so he asked me out and tomorrow will be our first date, I just didn't want to say anything till I knew if it would work out" Jessie said while smiling big, "and now since we got that out of the way, rory, hows Tristin? She said suggestively

"how would I know?" rory asked innocently

"oh come on, you'd be an idiot to not notice the spark between you guys!" sarah cried out

"I don't know, we just decided I'd be easier to be friends then enemies" she stated

"sure...., we believe you" parker said sarcastically

soon the doorbell rang and all the guys and girls were together for a movie night and by 1am parker was asleep on james, Jessie on chris, sarah on ryan and Tristin on the floor, but rory was awake and walked outside to the garden.

"hey" Tristin said walking up to rory

"oh, did I wake you?" rory asked

"no, just couldn't sleep, and it's kinda uncomfortable with all those couples around" he said looking at rory.

"yea, I know what you mean" rory said sarring back at him

you remember the last time we were alone?"Tristin said hopefully

"how could I forget?" rory said right back before thinking

"wanna try..." he was cut off by rory kissing him, something that started out soft and innocent but turned very passionate.

A/n: ooooooo whats gonna happen? I'll try to get the next chapter to you soon, my friends helping me with my story so it should come sooner, now REVIEW please!!! lol


End file.
